naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelia Blendy
Chelia Blendy is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Physical Appearance Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. Her guild mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Personality Chelia is a shy and polite girl. She is the typical "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale and cares greatly for her fellow guildmates. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. Despite this, she is brave and will stand up to face an opponent without problem. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia. Early History Synopsis Abilities Sky God Slayer Magic: A rare form of Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Sherria to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the small God Slayer with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants the girl the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic", superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill Dragons the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god. This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages, as shown during the Grand Magic Games' Naval Battle event. *'Sky God's Bellow': The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Chelia is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close-range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking. *'Sky God's Dance': Chelia runs toward the target, and, when she is close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while inflicting damage. After performing Sky God's Dance, Chelia can jump in the air herself to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, if she chooses to do so. *'Sky God's Healing Spell': Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Chelia is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Chelia can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Chelia healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms. The fact that Sherria couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer's powers. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does. *'Sky God's Boreas': Chelia generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Chelia used it against her, much to the latter's admiration. Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'God Slayer's Secret Art': **'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds': It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Chelia condenses them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Chelia's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. While Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' effects are currently unknown due to Wendy Marvell, the targeted opponent, having made Chelia miss through a peculiar use of her own healing Magic, the girl's comrades were alarmed at her use of it, sure that she would have killed her target, and Mages the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were astounded by such spell's sheer Magic Power. Enhanced Durability: Chelia possesses good physical resilience. Chelia was shown being struck by a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic attack while taking heavy damage and was able to continue attacking afterwards, though the recovery was hastened by her Sky God's Healing Spell. Chelia also engaged Wendy using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they both used Sky God Slayer Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their attacks, Chelia was only slightly injured at the conclusion of the battle. Enhanced Agility: Chelia has been shown to be pretty agile, dodging the currents generated by Wendy Marvell's enhanced Sky Dragon's Wing Attack with a backwards caper and subsequently counter-attacking with a swift motion. She can also jump in the air to remarkable heights, especially considering her age and small size. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Chelia can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky God Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the black currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Wendy Marvell's, whom Sherria engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games. Enhanced Endurance: Chelia has shown that she possesses great physical stamina. Chelia has been seen using numerous Sky God Slayer Magic during her battle with Wendy in quick succession with little fatigue and was able to continue fighting. Sherria used powerful Sky God Slayer Magic, still had the strength to use a Sky God Slayer's Secret Art and still had the strength to continue fighting to a draw using Hand-to-Hand combat. Great Magic Power: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Lamia Scale **Lyon Vastia *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell (Best friend and friendly rival) Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:God Slayer Category:Lamia Scale Members Category:A-Class Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Playable Characters